


Coin Tricks

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you watching closely?"  Faramir entertains his small son with coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Coins" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). A bit of light-hearted fluff; for those of you who know my other occasional fandom, the second line and setup should be somewhat familiar...

"Again, Papa, do it again!"

Faramir smiled. "Are you watching closely?" He ghosted his hand by his son's small ear, and pulled a coin right out of thin air!

Elboron giggled, and put his hand out for the coin. "Show me how, Papa!"

Faramir shook his head. "If I show you how, it won't be a trick anymore--and it's more fun when you don't know. Isn't it?"

Elboron nodded reluctantly. "I s'pose so. Again?" Again, and Elboron's face was alight with joy and amazement.

Faramir smiled and hugged him. "May you never lose your sense of wonder, little son."


End file.
